


Heaven Has Always Been Silent

by Les_MiserableAtBest



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, R plus L equals J, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_MiserableAtBest/pseuds/Les_MiserableAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love burned brighter than any star in the galaxy, but stars destroy. </p><p>Star Wars AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She is nine years old when she meets him. 

      "Are you an angel?" She asks, because Tatooine is so dry, so barren and course that nothing as beautiful as  _him_ could exist there. 

And Arya Stark falls in love, but just a little bit. 

* * *

 

He is fourteen years old and a king when he meets her. He is with old Benjen, a master Jedi, stranded on a planet of only sand and two Sun's. And  _her_ , just a little girl who was bright and course as the sand they stood on. And-

"You're a slave?!" He proclaims, her eyes bulge. 

"I'm a  _person_ and my name is Arya!" And she runs off. 

* * *

 

She wants to be free more than anything. She wants to see the planets, see  _colours_ (everything is shades of brown here) And she knows this man is a Jedi, and she knows he can take her away. 

           (She could be a Jedi, she's sensed the force since she was born) 

"Nothing can kill a Jedi." She says, and she really believes it.

* * *

 "The king would disapprove!" He says indignantly.

"The king isn't here." Replies Benjen with a smirk and walks away 

"Well I disapprove...." mutters Jon. King Targareyn must disapprove of the bet, of the separation of mother and daughter. And yet.... What kind of a king would leave a child to live as a slave?

* * *

 

They said she was too old, too full of fear. 

 _Fear leads to anger_ they had said. To be a angry was to be human, Arya knew this, but Jedi can not be simple humans. Benjen said he would teach her anyway. First she must say goodbye to Jon, the kind servant, she had made him a gift.

 

 

Her heart broke. Broke more than when she said goodbye to her mother. Jon had  _lied_ to her. Benjen was dead. She is passed to his padawan Sansa. She wonders sometimes, as she calls Sansa master, if she has truly left slavery behind. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She is nineteen years old when she sees him again. 

              (In person at least, for she has seen him in dreams many times)

He calls her 'Little Arry' and her heart flutters.

He is no longer a king, yet he held himself as a royal would. Tall and proper. He is a senator now, a senator she is sworn to protect. The Chancellor,Tywin Lannister, ordered her to guard him on Naboo. She is happy and devastated all at once, because it is  _agonizing_ to be so near him. 

She hears a voice in her head reminding her of the code she swore to uphold. 

And so her mind wanders from Jon to the nightmares plaguing her of late. Her mother, dead.

* * *

 

It is on Naboo he starts to realize little Arry is a woman grown. She is lovely and sometimes he looses himself in her, forgetting himself. 

But then she gives him pretty words and his heart starts to betray him. It lurches forward when she arrives, it hurts when she leaves. 

'Fool' he thinks to himself.

And one day he kisses her and there are  _fireworks_. 

"That was a mistake." He tells her. "I shouldn't have done that." 

But if he really believed that he wouldn't be longing for another. 

* * *

And then they find themselves back on Tatooine. It is as course and dry as Arya remembers. It is killing her to be back here, the reminders of her childhood everywhere. She tells Jon she  _hates_ sand and in his eyes she sees understanding and not for the first time she wonders if he really regrets that kiss. 

 

_Men, women, children-animals. Rage consumes, the force all around her and screaming with the pain of the little girl who was too late._

 

Arya was too late for Catelyn. 

Jon refused to let her be too late for Sansa too.

(She makes a note to thank him) 

It is then Jon reveals the truth to her, in what could be their last moments alive.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little each day since you came back."

The vow of love to the death is sealed with a kiss.

_But somehow they survive. She told him it was they did best-survive._

* * *

 

Another vow is made and sealed with a kiss. 

But war has started and Arya must lead. 

His heart breaks when she leaves for war. 

He wonders if this marriage will only tear apart his heart more. 

He pushes the thought aside as he sees her gift, a golden droid, approach. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gripping finale I took forever to publish

She is 23 years old when she discovers she is pregnant. She knows right away, right after the time. She feels it in a stirring of the force. She knows the repercussions but she cannot kill this child. She returns from saving the Chancellor to her husband, she is starting to show now she knows but she hides it well enough.  _But the chancellor seemed to know_ she remembers. 

Jon is thrilled. He plans a future at the lake house in Naboo. He plans the best future for their child, knowing he can give it to the unborn baby. 

 

      Arya knows the truth though. 

She will be expelled from the order, her child will be raised in the temple. She will never see the baby. Every youngling she sees in the temple only grows her anger. These children have parents, they will never know them though. 

      That's when the dreams start. 

She dreams of Jon losing breath, surrounded by fire. She dreams of unimaginable pain and the cries of a baby and death. 

 _She will not survive this pregnancy_ she knows now. She will lose everything. Her child, her husband, her master. 

Sleep escapes her and she fills with anger and fear. 

She remembers once that as a child she believed she would rather die than continue living as a slave. At least then she had her mother. These children are slaves of the republic. 

It is the Chancellor who will save her. 

So she kneels. 

* * *

"Arry I love you" Jon cries. It's not too late, he knows it can't be too late. 

"LIAR" Arya screams back and his heart breaks. She truly does not believe he loves her anymore. 

      Sansa stowed away, he hates her at this moment. He would have had a chance without her. She ruined it. 

Jon gasps for breath. 

* * *

 

Sansa carries Arya back to the ship. Arya is burning, limbless, screaming in pain. And Jon knows how who inflicted this on his wife. He hates her then. He hates the republic. Hates the Jedi. They ruined her. They took a slave and never taught her she wasn't just a commodity. 

He holds her hand on Pols Mosley, weeping. She whispers to him that she loves him and tries to comfort him with the force. But she was too weak, too angry. She dies with no one but Sansa in the room. Jon was brought to speak with the remains of the council. He hates them then. 

* * *

 

Jon killed the Emporer with his bare hands. The fool was too trusting, Jons grief clouding his anger. 

And then it happened so quickly. 

Jon was chancellor and the Jedi were outlawed. 

Arya had died before giving birth and was buried in Naboo, when he died he would be right next to her. 

(In the dead of night Sansa escapes with a baby girl) 

Chancellor Snow returns to Coruscant in all black, mourning. 

_In 20 years he will fall. The Jedi will return and he will meet Lyanna Stark and will die in pain, still mourning his wife._


End file.
